La enfermedad de Huntington
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: antes de nada esto es un Shonen-ai entre Goten y Trunks... no puedo decir mas, el titulo lo dice todo... uno de ellos tendrá esta enfermedad eso si habrá sufrimiento ...si queréis saber mas tendréis que leer
1. Chapter 1

**Nota autora: **antes de nada esto es un Shonen-ai para que no lo sepan significa que es de una relación entre honbres pero como mucho hay algun abrazo o beso solo son palabras bonitas...es un Goten x Trunks es que ellos dos como pareja me gusta tanto sentimental o solo de amistad... bueno que os puedo decir mas de este capitulo esto es como explicar que es esta enfermedad de Huntington, la verdad es que voy hacer sufrir un poco a los personajes sobre todo a uno que me gusta mucho ... bueno os dejo con el prologo

Los personajes pertenecen Akira Toriyama

Prólogo

Había pasado unos diez años de la partida de Goku con el dragón, y los amigos de este se encontraban en la montaña Paoz reunidos, todos estaban felices ya que también habían aceptado la relación sentimental entre Trunks y Goten, estos dos llevaban unos cinco años juntos y viviendo cuatro, la verdad es que a los dos se les veía muy felices, Trunks por otra parte estaba algo preocupado por Goten, por que hacía unos meses le notaba raro como por ejemplo a veces tenía ansiedad, agresividad que parecía no querer tener contacto con las personas, inquietud, impaciencia y a veces parecía que tuviera alucinaciones por que parecía en ocasiones que hablaba solo y perdida de memoria … esto a Trunks le preocupaba y sin pensarlo pidió cita para el medico, Trunks acompañado por Goten fue al médico que este revisó a Goten para saber de que se debía este cambio en su forma de ser, la pruebas médicas se hicieron solo faltaba coger los resultados que Trunks esa misma mañana recibió y las leyó sin entender mucho, solo necesitaba saber y preguntar a Gohan que él entendía de enfermedades

Todos comieron y se quedaron hablando, Bulma como Vegeta se dieron cuenta que su hijo mayor estaba bastante nervioso

-Trunks te ocurre algo?-preguntó Bulma preocupada-es que te veo algo nervioso

-yo también te he notado extraño-dijo Chichi-te has peleado con Goten?

-no …-dijo Trunks-no me he peleado con él-Trunks miró a Goten y suspiró-Goten podrías acompañar a mi hermana Bra y a Pan a dar una vuelta por el bosque?

-por que tendría que hacer eso-respondió Goten de mala gana, todos se sorprendieron de la actitud del hijo menor de Goku

-Goten te ocurre algo?-dijo Krilin extrañado-hoy estas actuando diferente a como eres tú

-de acuerdo iré con ellas dos al bosque-dijo Goten resignado-pero como hagan jaleo … nos volvemos-Goten, Bra y Pan se dirigieron al bosque

-Goten está extraño-dijo confundido Yamcha

-Gohan te puedo hacer una pregunta?-dijo Trunks sin levantar la mirada de la mesa

-de que se trata-dijo el hijo mayor de Goku

-que significa la enfermedad de Huntington ?-dijo tristemente Trunks ninguno de los presentes entendió y Gohan y Bulma se sorprendieron

-Trunks porqué quieres saber?-dijo Bulma

-por que Goten ….-dijo Trunks- empezaré desde el principio, hace unos ocho meses aproximadamente note en Goten un comportamiento extraño, se ponía agresivo por cualquier cosa y él de esa forma no es, a veces no recuerda cosas esenciales como por ejemplo a las personas de su alrededor, también es bastante como lo diría bastante torpe … la cuestión que lo llevé al médico le hicieron algunas pruebas y esta mañana he recibido los resultados, yo he leído los resultados pero la verdad no entiendo, y por eso yo te quería preguntar a ti Gohan sobre esta enfermedad …

-me estás diciendo que mi hermano Goten tiene la enfermedad de Huntington?

-si -dijo Trunks sacando un sobre para dárselo a Gohan-toma si quieres leerlo aquí tienes

-vale-cogiendo la carta Goha y leyendo el contenido de esta, Gohan al acabar de leer no se lo podía creer-pero esta enfermedad es hereditaria

-entonces, los resultados están mal-dijo Yamcha con algo de esperanza aunque aún no tenía ni idea de que se trataba la enfermedad

-que yo sepa …. -dijo Gohan , pero fue interrumpido por su madre

-Gohan -dijo Chichi tristemente-mi madre murió de esta enfermedad … yo no me acordaba por que era muy pequeña … pero al decir lo que le pasa a Goten me acordé de mi madre … esta enfermedad es muy dura, sobre todo cuando llega el momento que no te recuerda y solo te pregunta quien eres

-Gohan, Bulma podéis explicar los síntomas, lo que sepáis de esta enfermedad-dijo Krilin

-si claro-dijo Bulma triste-mejor explícalo tu Gohan

-de acuerdo-dijo Gohan con un gran suspiro- La Enfermedad de Huntington es una enfermedad neurológica, degenerativa, hereditaria, autosómica y dominante. Cada hijo/a de un padre o madre con la enfermedad tiene una probabilidad del 50% de heredarla, independientemente de si sus hermanos/as la han heredado o no. Si el hijo/a no hereda de sus padres el gen causante de la enfermedad, no tendrá la enfermedad de Huntington y tampoco la transmitirá a sus descendientes.

Y se dice que es una enfermedad neurológica pues afecta al cerebro, a áreas determinadas de éste, donde las neuronas (células cerebrales), van degenerándose y finalmente mueren -Gohan de mientras explicaba se puso las manos a la cabeza -Las tres manifestaciones mas importantes de la enfermedad de Huntington son: movimientos involuntarios incontrolados, desarreglos psíquicos, y una perdida de las funciones intelectuales (demencia). -todos los presentes estaban asombrados y Gohan empezó a llorar suavemente

-Cada caso de la enfermedad de Huntington es diferente de otro y en esta enfermedad no valen las generalizaciones, pero hay unos pasos que casi siempre se cumplen:

En un alto porcentaje de las veces, la enfermedad comienza a manifestarse entre los 30 y los 50 años, aunque puede comenzar a cualquier edad, incluso durante la infancia.-continuó Bulma seriamente-Los primeros síntomas pueden reflejarse en forma de deterioro físico, intelectual o emocional. Los físicos pueden consistir inicialmente en una cierta actividad nerviosa, (tics, movimientos) o una agitación excesiva. Se puede observar cierta torpeza o inhabilidad en las tareas diarias. Estos síntomas iniciales se convertirán gradualmente en movimientos involuntarios mas marcados: espasmos y tirones de la cabeza, cuello y extremidades, que producirán dificultad al caminar, hablar o tragar.-suspirando fuertemente- Hay pacientes con dificultades mas marcadas que otros y también los hay con pocos movimientos involuntarios.

Además de los síntomas físicos, también hay los referentes al intelecto. Puede haber una disminución de la memoria reciente, reducirse la habilidad para organizar asuntos o para poderse ocupar eficazmente de situaciones nuevas.

También hay síntomas emocionales, al principio igualmente sutiles. Puede haber periodos de depresión, apatía, cansancio, irritabilidad o impulsividad. También hay que saber que cada persona es un mundo y por eso mismo cada uno puede tener síntomas diferentes, algunos los habrá con profundas dificultades mentales y otros con muy pocas, al igual que con los movimientos involuntarios, donde también se dan pacientes que prácticamente no los tienen.

- La enfermedad irá progresando a lo largo de 15 o 20 años en los que la perdida de las capacidades irá en aumento, finalizando por requerir una ayuda total para cualquier actividad diaria, y finalizará con la muerte, no a causa de la enfermedad en sí, sino debido a cualquier complicación como neumonía, fallo cardiaco o infección, facilitada por el débil estado del organismo-dijo Gohan con tristeza-asta hay algunas personas con esta enfermedad que es casi la totalidad es por suicidio

-la verdad es que no se que decir-dijo Krilin

-como puede haber una enfermedad como esta-dijo Yamcha

-no lo se-dijo por primera vez 18

-yo no quiero que le pase nada a Goten-dijo Marron llorando

-Gohan, mama sabéis si hay algún tratamiento?-preguntó Trunks seriamente

-No hay por el momento ningún tratamiento que cure la enfermedad. Hay medicamentos que ayudan a paliar algunos síntomas: movimientos, depresión, apatía, irritabilidad... -Dijo Bulma - es una enfermedad que no hay cura

-Trunks-dijo Chichi mirando al hijo mayor de Vegeta seriamente y con ojos brillantes-esta es una enfermedad muy dura, habrá momentos que tú estarás peor que él … si no quieres o no te ves con paciencia para estar a su lado puedo hacer yo … aún eres muy joven y no tienes que estar atado a él … a Goten

-Chichi como me puedes decir eso-dijo Trunks enfadado pero a la vez la comprendía-yo voy a estar a su lado asta al final -en ese momento a la casa entró Bra, Pan y Goten

-ah que vienes esas caras-dijo Pan extrañada

-a pasado algo malo?-preguntó Bra

-no cariño no pasa nada malo-dijo Bulma cariñosamente

-sabes Trunks -dijo Goten daría cualquier cosa por volver a vivir aquí … y que estuviera mi padre

-de veras quieres vivir a la montaña Paoz-dijo Trunks

-si -dijo feliz Goten-cuando era niño me divertía mucho con mi hermano, con mama, con papa y también contigo Trunks

-sabes una cosa Goten-dijo Trunks mirando con una sonrisa a Chichi, y después se levantó para acercarse a Goten-tú madre me estaba ofreciendo de que te quedaras, y sabes esa oferta la voy aceptar … nos vamos a quedar a vivir aquí a la montaña Paoz

-pero Trunks-dijo Goten-tú trabajo como el mío están lejos de aquí

-eso es lo de menos-dijo Trunks-volando puedo llegar pronto, y sobre tu trabajo no es conveniente que vallas … como yo soy tu jefe no volverás a trabajar

-esto lo haces por los despistes que tuve-dijo Goten irritado-pero no tienes derecho a decidir por mi

-Goten me da igual lo que digas -dijo Trunks de la misma actitud -vas ha estar aquí todo el día con tu madre -Trunks se relajó y vio como Goten hacia lo mismo-nosotros viviremos cerca de ella con Toby

-de acuerdo-dijo Goten resignado-por lo menos podré estar mas tiempo con mi sobrina y con mi hermano

-oye que pasa conmigo-dijo Videl

-y con mi cuñada y mi madre-dijo Goten y de repente se entristeció-es una pena que no esté mi padre

-será mejor que nos vallamos -dijo Trunks-a Gohan mama gracias por la información … que Goten nos vamos

-claro-dijo Goten-adiós a todos -y los dos se fueron, detrás de ellos se fueron los padres de Trunks con su hermana y Krilin y su familia y por último Yamcha

-Gohan-dijo Chichi-de veras que no se puede hacer nada

-no mama

-de que esta hablando papa, mama-dijo Pan

-luego cuando estemos en casa te lo explicare -dijo Videl

-creo que Goten hecha de menos a papa-dijo Gohan

-si-dijo Chichi-oye Gohan-feliz -no podrías ir a ver a Baba la vidente y decirle si puede ir a visitar a Goku? Y si pudiera que viniera para ver a Goten?

-no se si podrá, pero lo intentaré-dijo Gohan levantándose para marcharse a su casa con su familia-nos vemos mañana mama

-adiós abuelita-dijo Pan

-adiós, asta mañana Chichi-dijo Videl marchándose con su familia

Continuará ……………………………..

gracias por leer este prologo ... espero algún comentario para saber si os gusta el comienzo de esta historia... perdonar si hay alguna falta de ortografía


	2. CAPITULO 1

Capitulo 1

Pasaron unos meses Gohan había ido a donde Baba la vidente si le podría hacer el favor de ir a ver a su padre para decirle lo que le pasaba a Goten y también si podría ir a la Tierra para acerle una visita, Baba no pidió nada acambio nada para darle esta información a Goku, y sin pensarlo fue al otro mundo que es donde se encontraba el saiyan criado en la Tierra y contándole todo lo que le pasaba a su hijo menor sobre la enfermedad que padecía. Por otro lado Trunks,Goten y Toby se habían trasladado al mes a la montaña Paoz, a Toby le agradaba estar en un lugar tan tranquilo a si podía estar a sus anchas y se notaba que estaba feliz por estar en ese lugar lleno de naturaleza, Trunks también estaba mas agusto en un lugar tan tranquilo,él tendría que estar feliz pero no lo estaba, cada momento Goten parecía que estaba peor y la enfermedad cada vez iba mas rápido,Trunks recordó cuando su madre y Gohan le explicaron los síntomas, pero no le entraba en la cabeza por que a Goten a la persona que mas quería esta enfermedad iba tan rápido, desde que senteró parecía que los síntomas iban con una rápidez asombrosa,el hijo de Vegeta le daba gracias a Chichi,Gohan, Videl y Pan por que le ayudaban mucho, Trunks se entristecía cuando Goten le hablaba de su padre y que le hechaba de menos, Goten por otra parte estaba con una gran depresión desde que Trunks le dijo que estaba enfermo,el muchacho no entendía por que le pasaba a él, pero no tuvo mas remedio que resignarse,a veces el mismo se prometía hacer las cosas mejor,pero cuando lo intentaba las cosasle salían mal,la verdad es que no quería sentirse inútil asta él se daba cuenta que a veces su caracter era bastante agresibo sobre todo con las personas que tenía cerca, pero lo que le daba mas miedo era olvidarse de su familia,amigos que le visitaban amenudo y sobre todo de Trunks,Goten prometió a Trunks que nunca lo iba a olvidar a é estaba a fuera de su casa obserbando a Toby como corría y en ese momento Chichi,Videl y Pan se acercaron al hijo de Vegeta

-buenos días Trunks-dijo Pan sentándose al lado de Trunks

-buenos días chicas-saludó Trunks tristemente a Pan,Videl y a Chichi

-Goten que está durmiendo?-preguntó Chichi

-no-contestó Trunks-se acaba de levantar ...

-y como amaneció hoy?-dijo Videl

-parece que mejor-dijo Trunks suspirando

-Toby ven-dijo Pan alegre,Toby corrió con alegría hacia Pan-muy bien perrito bonito... se ve que tus dueños te han regalado esa pelota...quieres jugar conmigo?-Toby movió la cola alegremente poniendo la pelota en los pies de Pan,esta la cogió, se levantó y la lanzó y el perrito fue a buscarla alegremente

-Baba se a comunicado con Gohan-dijo Chichi mirando como Pan jugaba con Toby-y él sin decir nada se ha ido donde esta ella

-ojala que sea que Goku va arregresar-dijo Videl sentándose al lado de Trunks-Goten sigue preguntando por él?

-lleva dos días que nolo hace-dijo Trunks-por una parte es mejor...

-hola... a todos-las dos mujeres y Trunks miraron a la dirección de la voz y vieron a Goten que estaba bastante serio-que hacéis tan temprano reunidos

-Goten queríamos haceros una visita-dijo Videl

-pero si vivimos al lado vuestro-dijo Goten acercándose a Trunks-las mujeres sois bastante metiches

-Goten-dijo Trunks -ellas han venido ha decirnos que Gohan se había ido donde Baba

-ah-dijo Goten pensativo-Baba es esa anciana que lleva una bola de cristal-Trunks afirmó con la cabeza-ves como no me he olvido de las cosas? tengo una pregunta quien es Gohan?-los tres lo miraron con tristeza asta Pan se paró de jugar con Toby para acercarse a ellos

-Goten él es mi papa-dijo Pan tristemente

-eso no es verdad -dijo Goten enfadado-si el fuera tu padre yo lo recordaría por que tú eres mi sobrina y eso quiere decir que él sería mi hermano...no me gusta que me mintáis

-Goten -dijo Chichi-Pan no te está mintiendo-en ese momento Gohan aterrizó donde ellos estaba en compañía de otro Hombre,que todos al ver al hombre se pusieron felices menos Goten-Gohan has llegado! oh Goku me alegro que vayas podido venir

-Baba me explicó y sin pensarlo he venido -dijo Goku alegremente,miró a Goten y se puso serio

-mira tío Goten-dijo Pan cogiéndolo de la mano y acercándolo a los dos recien llegados-él es mi papa...te acuerdas de él-Goten se puso a mirar a los dos seriamente

-eh tú -dijo Goten serio a Goku-por quee te pareces tanto a mi?

-no me digas que tampoco te acuerdas de mi abuelito Goku-dijo Pan a punto de llorar

-dices que es tu abuelo-dijo Goten sorprendido-se conserva bastante bien-miró a Videl-Videl, tu padre se conserva muy bien

-Goten-dijo Trunks-él no es su padre-Goten lo miró confundido y Toby se acercó a los pies de Goten y este lo cogió-él es el padre de tu hermano mayor Gohan y tuyo

-por que insistis en mentirme todos hoy-dijo Goten enfadado -si fueran lo que me dices me acordaría

-no te estoy mintiendo-dijo Trunks-intenta recordar...si no pones de tu parte acabarás olvidandote de todos-con la cabeza gacha y triste

-de acuerdo-dijo Goten-si te hace feliz que te diga que los recuerdo te diré que los recuerdo aunque no los recuerde-y sin mas se alejó unos metros con Toby para jugar con él a la pelota,todos le estaban mirando sin perder nada de atención a lo que hacía,Goten lanzó la pelota con todas su fuerzas y esta desapareció por los cielos,el pobre perro se quedó mirando a Goten y este miró a los que estaban con élsin entender-Trunks has visto lo que he hecho!-nadie le contestó-tengo una fuerza increible-no crees que podría ir a las olimpiadas?

-a las olimpiadas-dijo Chichi

-de donde habré sacado esa fuerza-dijo Goten y miró a Goku y a Gohan-papa! cuando has venido! mejor dicho que haces aquí!-dijo alegremente Goten sin creer lo que veía Goku no pudo contestar-Gohan has visto el tiro que he hecho con el balón

-si claro que lo he visto Goten-dijo Gohan, Goten sin decir nada se fue a dentro de la casa

-no entiendo-fue lo único que pudo decir Goku

-Goku lo que pasa es que-dijo Trunks-a veces olvida las cosas y asta las personas y cuando pasa un rato se acuerda

-ya entendí-dijo Goku-Trunks de veras que no hay ninguna cura

-no la hay-dijo triste el hijo mayor de Vegeta

-Baba me explicó lo que le pasaba-dijo Goku-pero no sabía que iba estar tan mal

-asta yo estoy sorprendido-dijo Gohan- esta enfermedadse desarrolla poco a poco entre 15 y 20 años y él en unos meses la ha desarrollado de masiado rápido

-y lo único que se puede hacer es mirar-dijo Goku

-si-dijo Trunks miró al perro -Toby no te preocupes mañana tendras pelota nueva

-es un bonito perro-dijo Goku

-si lo es-dijo Trunks-Goten lo encontró abandonado hace dos años siendo un cachorro...y le puso Toby por un osio de peluche que tenía y a si es como nos hemos encariñado con él

-y suele cambiar mucho de humor Goten?-preguntó Goku

-si -dijo Videl

-es contodas las personas-dijo Chichi-el otro día vino Bulma, Vegeta y Bra -empezando a reir-y se encaró con Vegeta

-mama,por favor no te rias -dijo Gohan

-de acuerdo-dijo Chichi

-pero después se arrepinte -dijo Trunks-se encierra en la habitación y se deprime...estoy seguro que se a dado cuenta que no os a reconocido... a veces me da miedo dejarlo solo

-porqué?-dijo Goku

-por miedo a que se lesione...a veces lo hace...asta puede ser peor...se siente inútil... y dice que no quiere que suframos por su culpa...a veces me ha insinuado que algún día este sufrimiento se termirará...a veces creo que se va a suicidar ... y eso yo no me lo perdonaría-dijo Trunks triste con la cabeza gacha-voy a dentro a ver lo que está haciendo

-te acompaño Trunks-dijo Chichi

-no-dijo decidido el hijo de Vegeta-yo puedo manejarlo-Trunks se fue a dentro de la casa seguido por Toby y se fue directamente a la habitación que ellos compartían,al entrar pudo ver a Goten durmiendo en la cama,Trunks se sentó en la cama acariciando la cara de Goten suevemente y con lágrimas -Goten, cariño, pase lo que pase siempre estaré contigo, te quiero mi amor,se tumbó y sin darse cuenta se durmió

Continuará......................

**Nota autora: **_espero que os haya gustado este capitulo....perdonar por las faltas... quisiera decir que esta historia no será muy larga... xfa dejarme comentarios constructivos _

Que paséis un buen día tods

**_MILK GOKU _**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2

Trunks se despertó y miró el reloj y rápidamente se levantó por que tenían que ir a comer a casa de Chichi, Trunks iba a despertar a Goten pero no fue necesario por que este se estaba despertando, cuando Goten se despertó del todo se sentó en la cama y miró a su alrededor y fijó su vista a Trunks que le estaba sonriendo, Goten se levantó sin decir nada para salir de la habitación pero se giró por que una duda le rondaba a la cabeza

-me puedes decir quien eres?-preguntó tímidamente Goten, Trunks por otro lado se sorprendió pero rápidamente se entristeció y agacho la cabeza

-de verás no sabes quién soy?-Goten negó con la cabeza y Trunks volvió a mirarlo -yo soy Trunks, no te suena mi nombre

-lo siento, pero la verdad es que no me acuerdo … será mejor que me vaya a mi casa -y sin mas Goten se fue dejando a Trunks solo en la habitación, el hijo de Vegeta se dirigió en la cama y se tumbo en ella bocabajo sollozando

-Trunks no se por que te pones a si … sabías perfectamente que algún día él no te reconocería

Por otra parte Goten llegó a la casa de sus padres y se sentó en la mesa sin saludar por que estaba metido en sus pensamientos, en esos momentos Goku bajó y se sentó al lado de su hijo menor

-Goten te ocurre algo?-dijo Goku y su hijo le miró

-no-contestó Goten-lo que pasa es que me he despertado en un lugar que no conozco junto con un chico que no recuerdo-Goku miró a su esposa y esta suspiró

-aquí os dejo la comida-dijo Chichi saliendo de la casa

-mama donde vas?-preguntó Goten

-voy hacer un recado-saliendo de la casa-no tardaré

-seguramente irá a casa de Gohan-dijo Goten

-Goten de verdad no te acuerdas de Trunks?

-quien es Trunks?-preguntó como si nada-tengo un hambre -Goten iba a coger el plato de comida pero un temblor en las manos le vino y se le cayó al suelo-maldita sea estoy arto que me pase esto -Goku se dio cuenta que los temblores en las manos de su hijo no cesaba y cuando intentaba coger cualquier cosa se le caía al suelo

-Goten, hijo-dijo Goku preocupado-no te preocupes yo te puedo ayudar

-Que!-dijo enfadado Goten -te tengo que recordar que no soy un niño pequeño papa …. Tengo la suficiente edad para valerme por mi mismo

-en ningún momento te he dicho que no te valgas por ti mismo

-pero lo has insinuado … sabes se me han quitado las ganas de comer … me marcho … no quiero darle lástima a nadie

-espera Goten-dijo Goku deteniéndolo

-que quieres … no estoy de humor

-solo quiero que entiendas que si hago algo o digo algo no es para perjudicarte si no para ayudarte al igual que los demás que estamos alrededor tuyo

-y yo te repito que no quiero vuestra lástima

-Goten quédate y come algo … es tu comida preferida … además necesito pasar tiempo contigo … como cuando estaba aquí antes que te parece

-de acuerdo … pero con una condición

-la que quieras -dijo feliz Goku por conseguir que Goten no se baya por que le habían comentado que se podría perder en el bosque

-podríamos entrenar como cuando yo era niño …. Siento que estoy en baja forma

-bueno no se -dijo Goku pensativo

-que pasa papa … no me digas que tienes miedo hacerme daño … no me hagas reír cuando era niño no tenías ningún miramiento conmigo y ahora si

-no … no es eso

-entonces

-tú siéntate y come hijo … yo voy hacer una llamada

-para que vas hacer una llamada … ah ya se … no me digas que le quieres pedir permiso a mama como cuando era niño … de acuerdo nunca entenderé por que temes tanto a mama al igual que Vegeta con Bulma -Goku solo sonrió por el comentario y se fue al teléfono para llamar a Gohan

-Gohan

-si papa-dijo Gohan a través del teléfono

-es que no se que hacer … Goten me ha dicho que quiere entrenar conmigo con la condición de comer, y la verdad no se que hacer … por eso te llamo

-papa … no es bueno que entrene … pero si lo hace ves con cuidado … no tiene las mismas facultades que tú … recuerda que está enfermo y con un golpe que antes le haría cosquillas podrías matarlo … solo te digo que vallas con mucho cuidado de acuerdo

-si iré con cuidado … bueno nos veremos luego adiós

-adiós papa-y colgaron el teléfono ambos, Goku fue a la cocina para comer y cual fue su sorpresa que todo estaba desparramado por el suelo y sin rastro de Goten, Goku se concentró para localizar la energía de su hijo menor y la encontró algo lejos pero dentro del bosque, sin pensarlo se puso los dedos en la frente y desapareció del lugar

En la otra casa de al lado donde vivían Goten y Trunks Chichi entró después de tocar varias veces pero no al recibir respuesta entró y se dirigió a la habitación de Trunks que el chico estaba allí tumbado en la cama, Chichi se acercó al chico de cabello lavanda y se sentó en la cama y le acarició el cabello maternalmente

-Trunks no te sientas a si-dijo Chichi suavemente -sabías perfectamente que esto pasaría-Trunks se giró y se sentó en la cama

-si lo se … pero nunca pensé que fuera tan rápido … por que le tiene que pasar esto a él Chichi ?

-yo también me hago esta pregunta todos los días …. Y no la se

-él es tan joven … no se lo merece -dijo Trunks mirando a Chichi con lágrimas

-lo se … pero tenemos que ayudarlo

-no se si pueda soportar que no me recuerde … hemos pasado tantas cosas desde que éramos niños

-recuerda que cuando pasa un tiempo ya vuelve a recordar … al igual que pasó esta mañana con Goku y Gohan

-él me prometió que no me olvidaría

-seguro que va hacer todo lo posible para que no vuelva a suceder -Chichi abrazó a Trunks como una madre lo hace a un hijo

-eso espero -susurró Trunks

-vayamos a casa que la comida se está enfriando -Trunks sonrió y los dos se fueron, Trunks y Chichi al llegar a la casa de esta última se sorprendieron en como estaba todo y se asustaron al no ver a Goku y Goten

En el bosque se encontraba Goten sentado en la raíz de un árbol con la cabeza en las rodillas llorando, él se maldecía por lo que le estaba ocurriendo y tenía que encontrar una solución para su problema, pero lo que mas daño le hacía es que le había prometido a Trunks que no le olvidaría y lo había hecho, Goten en ese momento notó la presencia de alguien conocido y lo miró quitándose las lágrimas y sin pensarlo lo abrazó

-papa, por que me tiene que pasar esto a mi -Goku correspondió el abrazo

-no lo se hijo … pero todos estamos para ayudarte

-es que no quiero ser una molestia

-Goten tú nunca vas a ser una molestia-Goten sonrió a su padre

-no recordaba como volver a la casa

-yo te acompañaré para que no la vuelvas a olvidar

-Trunks debe de estar enfadado conmigo

-él comprende hijo -dijo Goku -será mejor que nos marchemos a la casa-Goten afirmó y padre e hijo se fueron a la casa de Goku que cuando llegaron vieron como la casa ya estaba recogida por que lo habían hecho Trunks y Chichi

-yo lo iba a recoger ahora-dijo Goten apenado

-no te preocupes hijo-dijo Chichi-lo hemos hecho entre Trunks y yo … pero la próxima vez lo recogerás tú

-de acuerdo mama-dijo Goten

-y se puede saber donde estabais-dijo en forma de regaño Chichi

-la verdad es que yo fui al bosque … y … no sabía como volver … y papa fue a buscarme -dijo apenado Goten

-Goten, como te he dicho cualquiera se puede perder en el bosque por que es muy grande-dijo Goku -recuerda cuando tú eras pequeño y Trunks os perdíais

-ah eso no es verdad-dijo Goten molesto-el que se perdía era Trunks

-si lo que tú digas-dijo Goku

-yo no conocía también el bosque como tú Goten-dijo Trunks con una media sonrisa

-bueno será mejor que empecemos a comer-dijo Chichi

-la verdad es que yo

-Nada tú Goten-dijo Chichi-vamos a comer y ya no hay nada de que hablar-Goten no dijo nada y los cuatro comenzaron a comer sin contratiempo excepto Goten que alguna vez se le caía las cosas que eso hacía enfurecerse consigo mismo, cuando acabaron Trunks y Goten decidieron ir a su casa y cuando llegaron se sentaron en el sofá y Goten no dejó de mirar a Trunks que este lo notó

-por que me miras tanto-dijo Trunks

-yo … yo no te miro-dijo Goten desviando la mirada

-si claro y yo voy y me lo creo

-bueno es que yo te quería pedir disculpas -dijo Goten apenado

-y se puede saber por que

-por no haberte reconocido …

-a eso … no te preocupes Goten

-claro que si Trunks, yo te prometí que a ti no te olvidaría y que es lo que hago olvidarte

-Goten en eso tú no mandas -Goten agachó la cabeza

-te prometo que no volverá a pasar

-no digas eso Goten, es algo que no vas a poder controlar

-si voy a poder controlar, quiero recordarte a ti a mi familia y a mis amigos asta el último día de mi vida, y lo voy hacer … y tampoco quiero que sufráis por mi culpa

-de que estás hablando Goten?

-no importa Trunks-Goten se acercó a su compañero y lo beso en los labios con mucho amor, y después de un rato se separaron -juguemos a la video consola

-hay Goten ya no somos niños

-lo que te pasa es que no quieres que te gane … venga mi amor … juguemos a si recordamos viejos tiempos venga cariño

-de acuerdo Goten … no se como lo haces pero siempre me convences a que haga lo que tú quieras

-hay Trunks … sabes que eso no es verdad … tú también me convences para hacer otras cosas-dijo Goten con picardía

-como voy hacer algo que te gusta a ti, luego vamos hacer algo que yo disfruto haciendo contigo-dijo Trunks acercándose a Goten para darle un beso en los labios -aunque se que a ti también te gusta … aunque puede ser que no te deje dormir en toda la noche para hacer mucho ejercicio

-sabes que ese ejercicio me gusta y si es contigo me gusta mas -los dos chicos se volvieron a besar y cuando se separaron empezaron a jugar a la video consola

Continuará ………………………

**Notas autora: **_aquí este capitulo que espero que os haya gustado .... perdonar por las faltas de ortografía por fa ... y gracias por vuestros comentarios y espero recubir mas _

que paséis un buen día

**milk goku **


	4. adios

Capitulo 3

Era media noche y Goten se despertó como tenía pensado, rápidamente se vistió y miró a Trunks acarició su mejilla con una sonrisa triste y una lágrima resbalaba por su rostro y se acercó a su oído

-espero que seas feliz-dijo el muchacho de cabellos negros en un susurro-se que a lo primero no lo entenderás pero es lo mejor … no quiero verte sufrir por mi culpa … te amaré aunque no esté contigo mi príncipe-le besó en la mejilla y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás cogiendo una mochila que había preparado antes de ir a dormir, cuando estuvo fuera de la casa la miró con tristeza y después a la casa de sus padres que estaba al lado y con un suspiro miró al bosque que estaba en frente y se adentró con paso ligero asta que estuvo lo mas alejado de las casas, se sentó en la raíz de un árbol y abrió la mochila, tiró al suelo todo lo que traía que se trataba de cuatro botes de pastillas, una botella de agua y una navaja, sin pensarlo abrió el primer bote de pastillas y se introdujo todas las pastillas a la vez en la boca y bebió agua seguidamente, después hizo lo mismo con los demás botes de pastilla, cuando se tomó todas las pastillas se apoyó en el tronco del árbol con un suspiro y cerrando los ojos y maldiciéndose por ser hijo de un saiya-jin ya que su cuerpo era mas fuerte que un humano normal y corriente, con su mano derecha cogió la navaja y la miró y con un rápido movimiento se la puso en el cuello y al hacer un último suspiro se la introdujo en el cuello para luego cortar de lado a lado

Un chico de cabellos lilas se despertó rápidamente mirando a todos los lados y respirando agitadamente, se extrañó por que en la cama solo estaba a él, miró el reloj despertador y marcaba las seis treinta, se levantó lentamente para vestirse, una vez hecha esta tarea bajó a la cocina pensando que Goten estaba en ese lugar, cual fue su sorpresa que no estaba, inmediatamente buscó en toda la casa pero no había rastro de su compañero, Trunks se puso nervioso no sabía que hacer asta que le vino en la mente que podría estar en la casa de los padres de Goten, sin pensarlo se dirigió a la casa, tocó la puerta al cabo de unos minutos apareció abriendo la puerta Chichi y Goku acabados de levantar

-está Goten?-preguntó Trunks , Goku y Chichi se miraron y negaron con la cabeza, esto hizo que el chico de cabellos lila se preocupara algo le decía que alguna cosa andaba mal con Goten, Chichi al ver que Trunks se puso nervioso le hizo entrar a la casa, la mujer preparó te, y cuando lo tenía preparado sirvió una taza para cada uno-si en casa no está, ni aquí tampoco, donde está Goten?

-a lo mejor ha ido a casa de Goha-dijo Goku para tranquilizar al muchacho, este lo miró y se puso las manos en la cabeza con los codos en la mesa

-algo me dice que le ha pasado algo-dijo en un susurro Trunks pero fue escuchado por el matrimonio

-no digas eso Trunks-dijo Chichi marchándose al teléfono-llamaré a Gohan-la mujer llamó a su hijo mayor y al cabo de cuatro tonos una voz de hombre respondió

-_si-_dijo Gohan a través del teléfono-_quien habla _

-_Gohan soy tu madre_

_-dime mama, ocurre algo _

_-lo que pasa es que Trunks se a levantado y Goten no estaba en su casa, y tampoco está aquí Goten, que está en tu casa Goten?_

_-no, él no está-_dijo Gohan preocupado -_mama voy para ya -_sin mas Gohan colgó el teléfono y Chichi hizo lo mismo, ahora la mujer se la notaba que estaba preocupada y se sentó en la silla donde estaban Goku y Trunks

-Gohan me ha dicho que no estaba allí, él viene para aquí-dijo Chichi, Trunks se preocupó mas de lo que estaba y Goku se levantó y se dirigió al teléfono

-llamaré a Bulma-dijo Goku preocupado-y si no está allí llamaré a los demás-Trunks y Chichi no dijeron nada

-Trunks-dijo Chichi y este la miró-no puedes sentir su energía

-es ese el problema-dijo Trunks con tristeza-no la puedo sentir y eso le debe pasar a Goku … iré a a buscarlo al bosque … y si cuando se levantó decidió ir a dar una vuelta y ahora no sabe como volver

-espérate a que Goku llame a todos -dijo Chichi, en ese momento Goku colgó el teléfono y se sentó en la mesa con preocupación

-Goku que te han dicho-dijo Trunks con algo de esperanza

-no están en casa de ninguno de ellos-dijo Goku -Bulma me ha dicho que viene hacia aquí … no puedo localizar su energía-en ese momento tocaron la puerta Trunks con rapidez fue abrir, pero se angustió mas al ver a Gohan, que este sin saludar entró a la casa preocupado

-papa, mama, habéis llamado a todos, por si está allí-dijo Gohan

-si Gohan-dijo Goku

-no puedo localizar su energía … tú puedes papa-dijo Gohan con algo de esperanza

-si he llamado a todos nuestros amigos, y no se encuentra con ninguno de ellos … y no puedo encontrar su energía, es como si estuviera …

-Goku no digas eso-gritó Chichi sin dejar de terminar de hablar a Goku-Gohan -en su estado normal-Bulma llegará en cualquier momento, ella nos ayudará ha encontrarlo

-donde está Trunks?-preguntó Goku al ver que en el lugar no se encontraba

-habrá ido a buscarlo en el bosque-dijo Chichi

-yo también iré -dijo Gohan-el bosque es grande

-pues vamos Gohan-dijo Goku

-papa será mejor que te pongas algo de ropa-Goku se miró de arriba abajo y sin pensarlo subió a su cuarto y se vistió, y padre e hijo se fueron a buscar a Goten en el bosque

Trunks corría por el interior del bosque mirando por todos los lados, maldiciéndose por no haber estado al tanto de Goten, buscó por todos los lados asta que no pudo mas, tenía un mal presentimiento desde que había despertado, y algo dentro de él le faltaba algo le decía que Goten estaba herido o algo peor, negó con la cabeza para sacarse esos malos pensamientos pero no se iban, se paró y se arrodilló en el suelo no podía aguantar mas y empezó a llorar desesperadamente por que su corazón le decía que Goten ya no estaba que le había dejado para siempre, cuando se tranquilizó un poco miró a su alrededor y se levantó con dificultad empezó a caminar lentamente, algo le llamó la atención y se acercó al lugar, cuanto mas se acercaba pudo ver una mochila le resultaba tan familiar y su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente por la angustia, cada vez estaba mas cerca parecía que nunca iba a llegar al lugar, cuanto mas cerca estaba se podía ver a una silueta cuando la pudo ver con claridad Trunks se paró mirando a la persona que se encontraba tumbada en la raíz de árbol, miró a los pies y ahí había cuatro botes de pastillas bacías y una botella de agua, siguió mirando y en la mano de esa persona había una navaja con sangre, la vista de Trunks se puso en el cuello que había un corto profundo y con apariencia de haber salido mucha sangre, de mientras la vista de Trunks se posaba en la persona que había en el suelo le volvían a salir lágrimas con mucha rapidez, al final Trunks miró la cara de la persona, sabía desde el primer momento que era Goten, Trunks se acercaba lentamente asta que llegó ha estar a su lado, se arrodillo sin quitarle la vista de la cara, asta que no pudo mas y lloró fuertemente en el pecho de Goten

-por que lo has hecho?-gritaba Trunks sin consuelo, en ese momento apareció Vegeta por que notó que la energía de su hijo subía repentinamente como bajaba drásticamente que también fue notado por Gohan y Goku que aparecieron en el lugar, Gohan al ver el cuerpo de su hermano menor sin vida por haberse suicidado empezó a caerle lágrimas al sentirse tan impotente por la situación, Goku por otro lado se quedó en estado de shock al ver a su hijo menor sin vida, y una gran tristeza se apoderó de él, en cambio Vegeta se sentía impotente por lo que había pasado y no sabía que hacer para consolar a su hijo no sabía que hacer y lo único que hizo era escuchar -por que me dejas, siempre desde que éramos niños hemos estado juntos y ahora te has ido … por que lo has hecho … maldita seas por que lo has hecho … por que me dejas … lo que nos costó estar juntos … y tú como un cobarde, abandonas sin luchar … te odio .en esos momentos unos fuerte brazos lo agarraron, Trunks al ver que se trataba de su padre lo abrazó fuertemente y llorando, Vegeta se alejó un poco del lugar con su hijo, Gohan se acercó al cuerpo de Goten y poniéndose a su altura, le acarició la cara y pudo ver una sonrisa en sus labios esto hizo sonreír a Gohan, el hijo mayor de Goku miró a su padre que estaba estático en el lugar y con lagrimas, Gohan recordó que nunca había visto llorar a su padre, Gohan se acercó a su padre y este miró a su hijo y sin mas lo abrazó y los dos empezaron a llorar

Había pasado un mes del suicidio de Goten, Gohan se hacia el fuerte delante de todos especialmente delante de Videl y su hija Pan, Goku y Chichi también lo pasaron mal pero Goku tenía que ser fuerte por su esposa que la había notado que cada día que pasaba parecía que envejecía diez años, en cambio Trunks se fue a vivir a la Corporación Capsula de muy mala gana quería seguir viviendo en el lugar donde Goten y él vivían, los padres como la hermana de Trunks estaban preocupados por él por que tenía muchos cambios de humor un día parecía el mismo, otro solo se enfadaba con todo el mundo y odiaba a Goten por dejarle, otros días se encerraba en su habitación con llave y no hablaba con nadie, solo aceptaba la compañía de Toby solo con él era el mismo, la familia de él estaban preocupados por su salud pero sabían que necesitaba tiempo, Trunks muchas veces iba a la montaña Paoz para visitar a la familia de Goku y recordar con ellos a Goten, un día estando en la casa que vivía con Goten encontró una carta que iba dirigida a su familia y a Trunks, el chico de cabellos lilas antes de empezar a leerla se dirigió a la casa de Goku que allí estaban los padres de Goten, el hermano, sobrina, y Videl, y comenzó a leerla

_Querida familia y Trunks:_

_Os escribo esto por que se que cuando encuentre esta carta Trunks yo ya no estaré con vosotros, como ya sabéis yo no soy nada bueno para estas cosas … Gohan, Videl y Pan solo quiero deciros que os quiero mucho y que sigáis siendo igual de felices … papa, mama, ha vosotros dos solo quiero deciros que sois los mejores padres que puede tener un hijo, y que me enorgullece ser el hijo del hombre mas fuerte de todo el universo y que sin ti papa no habría mundo y yo ni otras personas no existiríamos, mama no quiero que estés triste por que yo no este, debes de estar feliz por que papa está de vuelta … Trunks solo te ruego que seas feliz, tú me has dado tantas cosas … y recuerda que siempre te voy a querer, solo espero que encuentres a una persona que te quiera de la misma manera que yo lo hago y te haga muy feliz por que te lo merece si he hecho esto es por que no soportaría no recordarte Trunks al igual que a mimadre, mi padre, a mi hermano Gohan, a mi cuñada Videl y a la pequeña Pan, ah cuida mucho de Toby a él también lo echaré de menos … _

_Espero veros pronto en el otro mundo_

_Con amor Goten _

Trunks al acabar de leer la carta miró a todos con una sonrisa y sin decir nada se fue del lugar sabiendo que en un futuro se encontraría con Goten

Everytime I look into your eyes  
I know it only comes once in life  
And now my hearts gone cold  
And the one who brings it back, yeah  
Is you, and I don't wanna be without you now

So pick me up  
Take me out  
Turn it on, Yeah  
Pick me up  
Take me out  
Turn it on, Yeah  
And now my hearts gone cold  
And the one who brings it back, Is you  
Pick me up  
Are you ever gonna do that?  
Are you ever gonna do that?

You know it cuts deap like a knife,  
And God knows how much I tried, Yeah  
And now my hearts gones cold  
And the one who brings it back, yeah  
Is you, and I just wanna be with you tonight, yeah

So pick me up  
Take me out  
Turn it on, Yeah  
Pick me up  
Take me out  
Turn it on, Yeah  
And now my hearts gone cold  
And the one who brings it back, Is you  
So pick me up  
Are you ever gonna do that?  
Are you ever gonna do that?

Tell me when this could be wrong  
If you stay with me tonight  
Its with you that I'm alone  
Hold me tight  
Hold on, Hold on

Are you ever gonna pick me up

So pick me up  
Take me out  
Turn it on, Yeah  
Pick me up  
Take me out  
Turn it on, Yeah  
And now my hearts gone cold  
And the one who brings it back, Is you  
Pick me up

Are you ever gonna do that?  
Are you ever gonna do that?  
Are you ever gonna pick me up  
Are you ever gonna do that?  
Are you ever gonna do that?

Fin

**Nota autora: **este es elútimo capitulo espero que os haya gustado ... perdón por las faltas de ortografía ... y gracias por los comentarios recibidos y espero que me mandéis mas para saber si os a gustado ... por último os digo que he puesto al final la letra de una canción que me gusta mucho y que creo que queda bien para este final, quien canta esta canción es - EMILIA DE PORET - PICK ME UP


End file.
